


Play Time

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Yanderetale, Biteberry Bittybones, Blood and Gore, Brassberry bittybones, Cannibalism, Choking, Cum Inflation, Deliberate Maiming, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Bondage, Permanent Injury, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Stomach Deformation, Yanderetale, Yanderetale Bittybones, brassberry - Freeform, urethra play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Yanderetale Bittybones always told horror stories about the bittys that weren't adopted or whose owners returned them. An unwilling Brassberry bitty finds out firsthand if the heat-toy rumors are true.





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: [18+ artwork](https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/158841088168/ammazolie-from-stream-unbroken-brassy-heat)  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

He had begged, oh how he had begged, pleaded, and desperately tried to bargain his way out of being returned to the Yanbitty shop. Prior to his adoption, the rumors regarding what happened to returned bittys had flown fast and thick, each idea horrible enough to drive the Yanbittys insane in their need to escape the shop. They weren’t even looking for loving homes; any home at all beat the fate that awaited them in that foreboding back room. Bittybones went in, but they didn’t come back out.

Any Brassberry bitty worth his salt could smell the ground up ectoflesh in their bitty-chow, but being recycled into food for their fellow Yanbittys paled in comparison to some speculated fates. One common suggestion had Brassberry bittybones being force-filled with flavored creams and sold as food for curious vore enthusiasts looking for an exotic treat. The most common, and feared, punishment for being returned, however, had to be enslavement as a heat toy. Other bitty owners would bring in their pets to spend their dom heats ravaging a selection of rental sex toys.

Brassy’s soon-to-be ex-owner took him around to the back of the shop; the coward didn’t even have the guts to walk him through the front door before abandoning him to whatever hellish nightmare awaited. Instead, they dropped him into a chute marked simply “Returns.” His hands scrabbled fruitlessly at the smooth metal sides of the chute, and he fell with a plop onto what felt like (and turned out to be) another bitty. Judging by his cursing and appearance, Brassy identified him as a Brass-Bite mix.

The Brass-Bite had on a black spiked collar and a bad attitude, but not a stitch of clothing. The unfortunate bitty was strapped to the floor of the enclosure stomach down, shouting and snarling like an animal in a trap. Brassy approached his evil twin warily, unsure if he should free him for the help in escaping or leave him strapped down for his own safety. “Fucking help me, you piece of shit!” the Brass-Bite bellowed at him. Strapped down then. Brassy didn’t even have a chance to look around before he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Another returned Brassberry? Perfect!” a voice from the shadows exclaimed before its owner came into the circle of yellow light from a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling.  _Oh, shit_ , Brassy thought. It was Amma. “I’d better get you ready. I have a customer scheduled to show up at any minute!” There could be no mistaking the glee in her voice or what that glee meant for the two bittybones before her. He knew from experience that begging for mercy was useless.

Brassy made a run for it too late, not that there would’ve been anywhere for him to go. The enclosure had glass walls, some blankets and a mattress, a chair, and a maniacally laughing asshole who proved to be no help at all. A human hand pinned Brassy down, removed his pants, and deftly tied his legs calf to thigh, exposing a rather embarrassing fear erection  Each wrist received a similar treatment, ending up tied both to his leg ropes and the straps holding Brass-Bite in place. As if to supplement the rough treatment with kindness, Amma shoved a pillow between Brassy and his counterpart’s backs. She took a step back. “Perfect.”

Then she left, just left them there, tied up and waiting to be tormented and tortured. The worst part had to be listening to the incessant yelling of the Brass-Bite. The guy did  _not_  shut up. Pleading wouldn’t change things and neither would screaming yourself hoarse, but try telling that to a pissed off Brass-Bite. Brassy just stared at the ceiling, waiting….

Snatches of conversation let Brassy know that the reprieve had ended. “… breed him, but he needs to let off some steam so he won’t injure the dame…” The voice that tickled his ear canal was female, regal and no-nonsense. 

“You’re in luck. We have a two for one special available. I got a second return right after you called.” Amma.

“That’s wonderful. My sweet little sugarplum will be so excited to have two toys to play with!” The first voice squealed at the prospect of two toys for her “sugarplum.” Brassy wondered what kind of bitty this lady had. A sweet little sugarplum of a bitty didn’t sound  _too_ terrible. Brassy expected a YanCap or perhaps an undiscerning YanYan, but he did not expect the enormous, muzzled purebred Biteberry that the woman pulled out of her purse. The Biteberry’s eyes met Brassy’s with an unnerving focus and drool seeped from the muzzle.

“What the fuck is that?!” shrieked the Brass-Bite, who had to crane his neck painfully to see what was going on.

“A sweet… little… sugarplum,” mumbled a disbelieving Brassy as the Biteberry- who easily dwarfed them both- hopped from his owner’s hand to the floor of the enclosure. Brassy and Brass-Bite struggled frantically.

“Have fun, Precious,” the owner instructed her pet. Precious prowled forward, and Brassy trembled in fear while the Brass-Bite under him swore profusely. The Biteberry undid his pants and pulled out a cock easily the size of Brassy’s forearm; Brassy reconsidered his stance on pleading for help or mercy. Fortunately, Precious seemed more interested in the Brass-Bite at the moment.

“Stay the fuck away from me-eee!” the Brass-Bite spat as Precious shoved Brassy to the side and dragged him across the floor, snapping his restraints as if they were nothing. The huge Biteberry lifted the smaller bittys hips until the Brass-Bite appeared to be doing the Downward Facing Dog yoga position.

“In heat. Need relief.” Precious had a deep and thickly accented voice, but his intentions were clear. Brass-Bite tried to free himself, but Precious gripped him tightly enough that his fingertips left deep grooves in the ectoflesh of the small monster’s hips. Brass-Bite’s struggles only deepened the gouges. Thick saliva dribbled from openings in the muzzle to coat the Biteberry’s enormous dick, giving it a slick sheen.

“N-no! Stop! Don’t- gah ah AAARRRRGGGGHHH!!” With drool as the only lubrication, Precious forced his thick cock inch by agonizing inch into Brass-Bite’s ass. Brass-Bite screamed, no longer able to form coherent words as his ectoflesh tore under the onslaught. He sobbed brokenly as Precious finally hilted inside him, the giant’s hard member stretching his stomach so thin that he feared it would rupture. Things only got worse from there.

Precious didn’t even give his victim a moment to adjust, not that it would have helped; as soon as he had fully entered the Brass-Bite, he began pounding into him hard and fast. Fresh screams greeted each thrust as the Brass-Bite’s abdomen was invaded and violated over and over. When Precious’ length filled him, he could see blood coating it through the tented magic of his stomach. Tears and blood ran in hot rivulets from the smaller bittys sockets and ravaged asshole.

“Make you feel good,” rumbled the Biteberry, pumping roughly at Brass-Bite’s semi-hard cock until it stood fully erect. Brass-Bite squirmed, but the pleasure of being stroked offset some the excruciating pain of Precious slamming into his bruised and torn hole. Brass-Bite’s cries of pain evened out into grating pants as the large hand gripped and pumped at him, giving extra rubs and squeezes to the tip. Precum dripped from the tip, coating Precious’ hand. 

Brass-Bite gritted his teeth, fighting the rising nausea of Precious’ giant cock swirling his insides as pleasure grew in his own eager member. Suddenly, one of the big Biteberry’s fingertips probed at the tip of his weeping cock, circling his slit.

“What the fuck-” Brass-Bite’s words turned into fresh shrieks of torment as the thick digit entered his urethra. The smaller skeleton almost passed out from the sharp pain of the urethral penetration, but his cock stretched to accommodate the Biteberry’s finger. The coil of pleasure quickly returned despite the enormous cock still pounding away at his ass and pressing against his stomach.  Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth as the pressure of his orgasm built, but with the Biteberry’s finger pumping in and out of his urethra, he couldn’t relieve the pressure. Every orifice of his body felt too full, too stretched, too tight, even his mouth felt overstuffed by his tongue.

Brass-Bite groaned and drooled. The intensity overwhelmed him, and he once again saw black spots on the edge of his vision. Two things happened almost simultaneously: the Biteberry’s gigantic cock stuttered to a halt inside him, and he removed his finger swiftly from Brass-Bite’s cock, causing the smaller bitty to cum at the same time that his tormentor filled him with his own ejaculate. Brass-Bite had never cum so hard in his life, thick strands of thick, sticky cum shooting out of his cock to form a hot viscous puddle on the floor of the enclosure.

Biteberry’s cum filled Brass-Bite’s stomach, causing it to bulge. Cum continued to spill out as the huge cock pulsed over and over. Brass-Bite coughed, throwing up globs of the big bitty’s seed. It flowed out of him between his ribs, dripping from his asshole, and running out of his nose. His eye sockets wept thick, translucent streamers of it, all tinted slightly pink from the blood of his torn flesh. Precious’ grip on Brass-Bite’s hip loosened as the larger monster let out a groan of satisfaction. Brass-Bite stumbled away from his captor, making a quick decision to use the opportunity to get away from the Biteberry.

Brass-Bite scrambled forward on his hands and knees, but he couldn’t move quickly enough to escape Precious’ long reach. The Biteberry grabbed the other bitty by the leg, pulling him backwards through the mess of cum, blood, and tears, and struck him sharply across the face with one of his huge hands, sending spittle and a dislodged tooth flying. Precious followed the up the smack by snapping Brass-Bite’s femur between his two enormous hands with a sickening crack. Brass-Bite’s scream cut off within a matter of seconds as he fainted from the shock of the brutal attack. Brassy, who had been ever-so-slowly working his way free of his bonds, froze at the sight and sound of crunching bone and oozing marrow. The idea of escaping had suddenly lost its appeal.

Cock still hard and slowly dripping cum, Precious turned his attention to Brassy, who flinched away from his red-eyed gaze. “Your turn,” Precious declared in his deep rumble, closing the distance between them in just a few steps. Brassy wiggled the rest of the way out of his bonds and subconsciously scooted backwards, away from the Biteberry. The Biteberry reached forward, grabbing a fistful of Brassy’s shirt and tearing it in the process of lifting him up. Brassy braced himself for what he knew would happen next.

Slick with Brass-Bite’s fluids and his own, the drooling giant penetrated Brassy’s tight asshole much easier than he had the other bitty’s. It also helped that the Brass-Bite, laying unconscious or dead in the middle of the enclosure, had taken the desperate edge off of the Biteberry’s sexual appetite. Brassy felt himself stretch to the limit and then beyond it as Precious slowly lowered him onto his thick length. Brassy gasped at the full feeling along his ass and stomach as Precious entered him completely, dick making a very visible impression in Brassy’s swollen belly.

The Biteberry rumbled out what might have been a sigh or a purr, muffled by the muzzle which once again had drool spilling out of it, and he rolled his hips against Brassy’s over-stretched opening instead of mercilessly pounding him. It almost felt good to Brassy despite the other monster’s too-large cock. Lifting him up and pushing him back down, Precious slowly fucked Brassy, increasing his pace in increments. Brassy put his arms around the Biteberry’s neck, riding out the sensually brutal thrusts until Biteberry suddenly summoned textured bumps onto his cock.

The bumps were squishy, yet each one dragged agonizingly over Brassy’s raw, sensitive walls, eliciting yelps and mewls every time the Biteberry moved inside him. The speed and force of the thrusts increased, bringing tears to Brassy’s eyes as he locked his legs around Precious and tried to ride out the waves of pain. 

“Not… ah… so fast,” whimpered Brassy. “It… hhnnng… it h-hurts! AGH… FUCK!” 

Precious leaned forward, laying Brassy on his back, but he didn’t let up. He did, however, rip Brassy’s shirt and jacket off, leaving him completely naked. Brassy’s cock rested against the giant’s stomach, testicles crushed against the ectoflesh and tears leaking from his sockets. Precious held him down by the arms, head thrown back in pure ecstasy as he pumped roughly in and out of his toy. Brassy hoped he’d finish soon and be satisfied, but the Biteberry lowered his head, the look in his eyes promising more torment for Brassy.

Brassy’s hands were released, only for Precious’ grip to settle onto his neck. The Biteberry squeezed his throat, and Brassy thrashed and grabbed the huge skeleton’s thick arm bones. His brain fought panic at being unable to draw breath, despite the fact that skeletons don’t need to breathe. Not needing to do something didn’t mean he’d be alright with not being able to do that thing. The pressure from Precious’ hands let up, and Brassy gasped greedily for air. He used that air to shout.

“Ah ah aaarrrgghh, let me-” he gasped as Precious tightened the hands around his throat again. He clawed at the hands frantically, beginning to feel dizzy from oxygen deprivation. To his extreme shame, he felt precum beading and running down his cock onto the Biteberry’s stomach. The second the hands loosened again, he cough, sobbing: “HNNG! Oh my God, please… AH! Please stop. I can’t… ERG.. can’t breathe.” Brassy’s pleading words were punctuated by gasps as Precious continued pounding his cock inside him.

The Biteberry alternated between choking Brassy nearly to unconsciousness and allowing him to breathe freely. The constant deprivation and relief had Brassy’s tongue lolling out of his mouth and drool flowing freely. The sensations had turned from torture to a depraved form of pleasure, and Brassy felt his cock swell as he approached orgasm. One more round of choking and release and he came , hot cum falling in thick strands across the Biteberry’s ectoplasm. The sight of Brassy cumming drove Precious wild.

A few more rough slams of his cock into Brassy’s body, and the Biteberry spilled his second load of the day into his new toy. Brassy, less brutalized than the Brass-Bite had been, felt his stomach become taut and swollen with cum which then began to spill thickly out of his asshole and onto the floor. The Biteberry watched with rapt attention as his seed flowed out of Brassy, even pressing Brassy’s stomach to force it out in greater amounts. Scooping up a handful of it, Precious pressed it against Brassy’s face and mouth. The choice between swallowing and suffocating wasn’t difficult; Brassy gulped down handfuls of the Biteberry’s cum, salty, tangy, and tasting slightly of his own ectoflesh. Finally satisfied, Precious tucked his limp dick back into his pants and picked Brassy up bridal style. He carried the smaller bitty over to a pile of blankets and laid him down gently.

“Stay,” the Biteberry instructed, though Brassy was far too exhausted and sore to do more than flop onto his back and pant. He left and returned dragging the Brass-Bite by his unbroken leg. Blood and marrow flowed slowly from Brass-Bite’s grotesque wounds; he was still alive. Precious threw him onto the pile of blankets next to Brassy, confusing him. Precious repeated the rumbling purr from earlier and laid down across his two heat toys’ bodies, then proceeded to  _take a nap_!

Brassy had no idea how long they laid in that position before the Biteberry’s owner finally returned. Precious opened his eyes and wiggled in excitement as his owner opened the top of the enclosure. Brassy could’ve cried; it was finally over. He’d survived! His joy turned to alarm when the woman unclasped the straps holding the Biteberry’s muzzle in place.

“I bet you worked up a big appetite, didn’t you sweet’ums?” she cooed at her monstrous pet.

“Yes, Mama,” he replied obediently. Without wasting another moment, Precious leaned down and tore into Brass-Bite’s ectoflesh, tearing a huge mouthful out of Brass-Bite’s stomach and swallowing it hungrily. If bones could go pale, Brassy’s would have. He edged away from the messily feeding Biteberry, whose victim came awake with a gut-wrenching, wordless scream. Brassy tried to cover his ear canals, but he couldn’t block out the sound. Minutes passed; Brass-Bite screamed the whole entire time that Precious’ teeth were slicing his flesh into manageable pieces. 

When the sound of screaming and its echoes faded, the sickening crunch of bones being crushed and the slurp of marrow being sucked and licked from inside them filled the tiny space. Brassy sobbed softly into his hands. The Biteberry looked up, bits of flesh and marrow caught in his jagged teeth. He lurched towards Brassy, spattered with blood and teal magic as his owner tittered behind him.

“Still hungry, Precious?” she asked her little cannibal, as if he’d made a silly face or blown a spit bubble instead of tearing apart and eating a fellow bitty.

Brassy backed away from Precious on quivering legs, but the Biteberry just pointed at him and uttered a single word: “Mine.”

“Oh, how cute,” the owner squealed. “Amma!” The woman shouted over her shoulder to Amma, who slipped from the shadows into the light soundlessly. Had she been watching the whole time? “Amma, dear, I think my sweet Precious wants this one as a mate!” The Biteberry had finally managed to catch Brassy by the arm and was holding the weeping, trembling bitty against his chest protectively.

“Well, far be it for me to stand in the way of love!” Amma’s smile was wide and wicked. “Go ahead and take him.”

The woman scooped up both bittybones and deposited them into her purse. She left through the back door, getting into her car and setting her purse onto the passenger seat. Brassy’s desolate weeping undercut the growl of the car’s engine as it started. Precious poked his head up out of the purse.

“New Blindberry,” he grumbled happily. The woman looked down at him.

“Now sweetheart, you have to wait until we get home for that! I don’t want you making a mess in Mama’s car.”

Precious chuckled. “Soon.”


End file.
